Friends of the Maoh
by Nasakaia
Summary: Yuri has everything he has ever wanted. But what will happen when his classmates figures out his secret? Contains boyxboy (Yuram) and girlxgirl love. Rated T for some adult themes and violence in later chapters. ON HIATUS (sorry!)
1. Chapter 1 - Only Happy Thoughts

**Hello everyone! I am Nasakaia. This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. It is not long since I watched "Kyo Kara Maoh!" for the first time and I instantly fell in love with it. Please excuse me if there are any mistakes. I am not English, so there might be something weird (with how I place the words or things like that). So please, just bear with me. And if you want to help me out, I am open for a beta reader.**

 **And also: Please excuse me if I have any mistakes regarding Japanese honorifics. I am not used to them, as I am not Japanese, so all my knowledge comes from research.**

 **I do not own this story. All right belong to** **Tomo Takabayashi. Some characters are mine, but most of them are from the anime.**

 **Let's start the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Only Happy Thoughts

Yuri felt truly happy while making his way down the hallways of Blood Pledge Castel. His life was finally going the right way. He knew where he was going. For the first time in his life he had a true purpose. As a young boy he would, like all others, be asked what he wanted to do with his life. He never had an answer for that question. It was like something was holding him back form making a decision. Now he knew why. He had, all his life, been destined to become king of Shin Makoku. The first time he came here, he was a completely different boy. In the last three years he had grown to become a new man. During these three years both amazing and terrifying things had happened.

He had met so many new people. Some kind and some cruel. Some friends and some enemies. And some he began to love so dearly. He had begun a whole new life here in Shin Makoku. Ha had a family here. A daughter and a husband. Oh, he could still remember that beautiful day when he and Wolf got married. It was truly the happiest day in their lives.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The day was filled with joy and happiness. All of Shin Makoku and all surrounding kingdoms knew what happened. Friend from far and wide had been invited to celebrate. Blood Pledge Castle had been decorated with flowers, ribbons and all that could be thought of. Every dish that could be imagined had been prepared. The whole kingdom was ready to celebrate their king and his soon-to-be husband._

 _True to Shin Makoku tradition, the wedding was held in the Original King's Temple. Only their closest friends and family was gathered. Even Yuri's family was present. The ceremony was held mostly by Murata, but Shinou made an appearance to seal their bond, to everyone's surprise._

 _Yuri registered all this, but all of his thoughts were focused on the beautiful man in white right in front of him. As true to the tradition, Yuri was dressed all in black with only an emerald green tie to break the dark. And as suited for the one proposed to, Wolfram wore only white, with the exception of an obsidian black tie. They both wore something to resemble the other part, in this case their ties were the colours of the others eyes._

 _Yuri had never seen anyone more beautiful than Wolfram in the moment their bond was sealed. His happiness shined from his eyes in pure joy. They walked, hand in hand, out of the temple to great the huge crowd that was gathered there. And there, in front of his whole kingdom, Yuri kissed his husband for the first time._

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

As he made his way down the halls, these thoughts were going through his head. He was thinking of how lucky he was to have come here. How happy he was to be able to live in this happiness. And in just one month this was going to be his permanent home. He had, a long time ago, decided to move here after his graduation. He was only going to the other world to visit his mother, father and brother. His true home was here, with his family.

He could see his spouse waiting for him at the gates. Wolfram was sitting on his white horse, ready to ride. Besides him, Ao neighs when he sees Yuri. Wolf reacts to the sound, turning his head towards his husband.

"You're late, wimp" he says while Yuri ascends his horse.

"Don't call me that!" Yuri answers, right before planting a kiss on Wolfram's lips.

"Ready to ride?" he asks his smiling spouse.

"Of course, wimp. Are you?" Wolf answers, still smiling.

"Let's go, then" Yuri says as he gives his horse a kick.

* * *

The ride was all too short. It was not long before the two riders had arrived at the Original King's Temple. Murata was waiting for them outside.

"What took you so long, Shibuya? We're gonna be late!" Murata complains as Yuri and Wolf descends their horses.

"Relax, Murata. We still have plenty of time." Yuri answers with an annoyed look.

They all walk inside while Murata keeps complaining.

"Don't worry, Wolf. This is not a long trip." Yuri tells his spouse.

"It's just a three-day trip with my class, and then I will have the rest of the week free. I'll be back then."

Wolfram does not seem happy with that. "I wish you could just stay here. I don't want you to leave!" he tells Yuri with sad eyes.

"I know, Wolf. I wish that to. But if I just disappeared from school, people will start asking questions. It's better to wait until after my graduation."

"I know, I know. You have told me many times. I just wish time would pass by faster. I'm gonna miss you, Yuri."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna miss you to."

The king plants one last kiss on his loving husband before turning towards Murata.

"Are you ready, Daikenja?"

"I sure am, Maoh!"

They step into the water in front of them. Yuri turns his head towards his husband. The last thing Wolfram can see is his spouse's smile before they disappear into the other world. _Take care, Yuri_ he thinks to himself. _And don't you dare to cheat on me!_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

Chapter 2

The Meeting

Hitome Sato was immersed in taught. She was wondering how she would explain this to the school principal. In just 30 short minutes she would have to think of some way to do this. But how do you explain this problem to your boss? How do you explain that two of your best students are freaking you out?

* * *

They meet in the principal's office. Fujimoto Akio sat behind his desk with a serious face.

"So, what is this about Hitome-san?"

"I am simply worried about two of my students. They are truly freaking me out."

Hitome looks down in her lap. She is worried about what her boss will say to this statement. All teachers should be able to deal with these situations on their own.

"And what are these students' names, if I may ask?"

"Shibuya Yuri and Murata Ken."

"I have heard of these students. They are not quite normal, are they? What is it that bothers you?"

Hitome looks up at her boss. He has heard of them?

"They are quite strange. I have had many situations where they have done things I find truly freaky. It's not normal for 18 year old youths to do these things."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Hitome walked into the library. She had some free time before next period, and she wanted to check in on some of her students. They had a free period right now, so she expected some of them to be in the library. She could see some of them, but not as many as she would have wanted._

 _At the end of one table sat Shibuya Yuri and Murata Ken. When Hitome saw them she stopped. She was completely shocked by the sight. Murata sat with a dictionary in front of him and, by the sight of it, he was copying every word in it. Why would anyone do that? And it did not look like he was writing Japanese. The letters were unlike anything she had ever seen before._

 _But even more disturbing was Shibuya and his work. He had a huge pile of papers in front of him, all of them filled with these strange letters that Murata was writing. He read through every one of them, faster than I have ever seen anyone read anything before. At the end he signed them using a feather pen he dipped in an inkwell. And if this was not strange enough, she overheard some of their conversation:_

" _Hey Murata! How is the translation going?"_

" _Quite all right, Shibuya. I have known this language for over 4,000 years, so it is eve more natural to me than Japanese."_

" _I know that, baka. I was wondering how bored you were. It´s not like it is a exciting job to translate. Why did you even volunteer to do this?"_

" _Well, Anissina needed someone to do it for her brand new_ Translate-Everything-Into-the-Demon-Language-kun _invention. So I thought why not me. I am the only one with the knowledge and the time to do so, after all"_

" _Yeah, you´re right on that part. There is no way I would have the time. You have no idea how much papers there are left to sign. I am not even 1/3 done!"_

" _Well, this is what it means to be king, after all. It was your decision."_

" _Of course, baka. I would not change it for the world, not this or the other!_

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"So you see, sir. There are reasons to be worried. In addition to this, they are also doing other strange thing. They are extremely cautions around water, as if they are afraid to come near it. They can disappear for some time, and then come back wearing different clothes. And sometimes they talk or write in this strange language I have never heard of before."

Principal Fujimoto looked down at his desk.

"I know what you speak of. I have also seen these two acting strange for quite some time. It is almost a year since I started to keep an extra eye on them. Ever since I saw them entering the baths, fully dressed and carrying huge plastic bags, only to come out a few minutes later, without the bags and soaking wet. There is something not right with those two.

"Then what do you propose we do, Fujimoto-sama?"

Fujimoto thought on this for a while.

"Am I right when I say that you and your homeroom class are going on a trip this week? And that Shibuya and Murata are in this class?"

"Yes you are. We are going on a camping trip to relax before the graduation in a month."

"Well, then. I will come with you on this trip. We will both keep an eye on Shibuya Yuri and Murata Ken. If we believe that it is necessary, we will call in a three-way meeting after the trip."

"Won´t the students find it weird that their principal comes along on a class trip?"

"We´ll just say I want to show my support to this year's graduation class. No one will raise a question to that."

And then it was decided. But they had no idea what was going to happen on the trip.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Three-day Trip

Chapter 3

A Three-day Trip

Yuri was already missing his family. It was only two hours since he had left them in the other world, but he was already longing for the moment he could se them again. _"And that is how it should be"_ he thought to himself. _"It only shows that I truly love them"_

He and Murata appeared in the bathtub only two hours ago. As soon as Murata had changed his clothes he ran home to pick up his bag for the trip. "I'll see you at school, Shibuya!" he shouted as he rushed out of the door. Yuri spent his time checking his bag to se if he had forgotten anything. He had not. After all his journeys to the other world, he had become quite the master of packing bags. He also ate breakfast with his mother and father. Shori had moved to Switzerland to complete his training with Bob.

* * *

Then, before he knew it, the time had come to go to school. When Yuri arrived he immediately saw Murata standing in the far end of the group. He smiled at Yuri and waved him over.

"Ready for the trip?" Yuri asks when he reaches his friend.

"What do you think, Heika? Three days surrounded by people, where most of them have spent the last three years ignoring me. Of course I am ready!"

Yuri laughs at his friend respond.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to it either."

"Okay everybody! Gather round!" Hitome-sensei shouts. She was standing on top of the school stairs. Fujimoto-sensei was standing besides her.

"As you can see I have Fujimoto-sama here with me. He will be joining us one this trip. I will let him explain himself."

"Yes, thank you Hitome-san. I am simply here to show my support to this year's graduation class. You have all done wonderful work here on this school, so I hope you will all enjoy this trip."

"Thank you Fujimoto-sama. Now please everyone, take your designated seats in the bus."

* * *

The class was pretty small, so it was enough with only one bus. The 14 students and two teachers took place in the bus only a few minutes before the driver entered and took of. All the students had a designated partner and seat for the ride. A group of five boys had been placed in the back. The seven girls of the class followed further forward. In the front sat the teachers.

Yuri and Murata had, on purpose, been placed right behind Hitome and Fujimoto. The two teachers could hear everything the two boys said.

"Hey, Shibuya. Do you miss him?"

"Of course I do, baka. He is my Wolf, after all. I know it's only three hours since we left him, but still my heart long for him. I wish I could return right now and never have to leave him again."

"Well, Heika, you truly love him. Relax, in only one month we can leave and never look back."

The two teachers exchanged a worried look. Why was Murata calling Shibuya _your majesty_? And what did they mean with _leave and never look back_?

* * *

They arrived and were met by a beautiful sight. The sky was coloured in a clear blue colour. The sun shined down on a beautiful lake surrounded by a huge flowering field. Huge majestic trees surrounded this hidden nature treasure. Four red-painted cabins stood out from the rest of the environment against the edge of the woods.

"Okay, everyone! I will let you all have some time to settle in, but let's all meet by the lake in one and a half hour to have some fun. Remember your swimwear!" Hitome-sensei says as she guides everyone towards the cabins.

Yuri and Murata were roommates on this trip. They quickly found their room and started to unpack.

"Hey, Shibuya. Did you remember your toothpaste? I forgot mine."

"You baka! Fine, you can borrow mine."

"Thanks, Shibuya!"

"I don't understand why we need to participate in this. It's not like anyone in this class have ever paid attention to us, especially you. And we're not going to see any of them again after we graduate."

"I agree, Heika. But we have to, or else people will get suspicious. It's just three days, we'll survive."

"I know, baka. I'm just worried about my family and my kingdom."

"Don't worry, Shibuya. I'm sure they're fine and they miss you too. Why are you suddenly so worried? You leave them pretty often to come here, anyway."

"I know, but never for so long. I usually just leave them for like a few hours, or a couple of days for them, while I'm at school. I have never left them for so long since Wolf and I got married!"

"Ah, right. Don't worry. It's only three days. You will see them before you know it. Let's get down to the lake now."

If only they knew how right Murata was.

* * *

They had all gathered around the lake. Most of the students where bathing in the cool water, laughing and splashing water everywhere. Even the teachers sat on the brew with their legs in the water. The only ones not in the water were Yuri and Murata. They were sitting on the beach about ten meters from the shore. Although they were talking and laughing among themselves, the other classmates had noticed that they did not go close to the water.

"Hey you two!" Izumi shouted. He was in the water playing volleyball with the other boys. "Get over here and join us!"

"We're quite alright, guys! I'm not very fond of water!" Murata shuts back, thinking his little lie was enough to keep him out of trouble. Both he and Yuri knew they could not get into the water, especially Yuri. With all his homesickness the possibility of traveling to Shin Makoku the moment he touched water was quite big. They did not want to suddenly disappear, rising a LOT of questions.

The other boys did not seem quite satisfied with that answer, but continued their game for a little while. After a few minutes they all gathered around Izumi, obviously planning something. At the moment, Murata had just left to "do his business" in the cabin and Yuri was laying in the sand, thinking about his loving husband. Because of this they did not notice what was going on in the water. The girls, on the other hand, noticed. Lead by Haru, they approached the four boys and joined in on the fun. The only ones missing were Soubi and Shirayuki, the class couple, who was busy making out a little bit closer to the shore.

The class played along for a few more minutes, waiting for Murata to return. The six girls had now joined the game together with the boys. Just a few minutes later, Murata came back and laid down in the sand besides Yuri. The class waited a few more minutes for the two boys to relax a bit, and then took action. Hitome and Fujimoto suspected something was up, but did not bother to step in. _"Let the youth have their fun"_ they thought.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading my story!**

 **It is far from finished, but I just wanted to say** **thanks. It means a lot to me.**

 **Please leave a review if you have the time, so I can hear your opinion on the story!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Sudden Transport

Chapter 4

A Sudden Transport

* * *

Izumi, Haru and the others laid one final hand on their plan. When everything was clear, they all stepped to action.

Saya threw the ball in the air. Tamaki took the shot, but instead of shooting the ball against the other girls it was sent flaying towards the two boys at the beach. Yuri, to everyone's surprise, caught the ball right before it was to hit him in the face. All the girls were surprised, as they did not expect that, but quickly remembered the plan.

"Nice save, Yuri!" Haru shouted. "We'll come get the ball!"

Haru and Tokaku started to make their way to the shore. Yuri, being the nice guy he always is, got up and started walking against the water to meet them halfway. Murata took notice of the situation and got up himself.

"Shibuya…" he said nervously and started to follow his friend. He did not like the way this was going.

With both of the boys distracted, they did not notice the four other boys sneaking up behind them. As Yuri was about to hand the ball over to Haru, Izumi and the others started running up behind Yuri and Murata, grabbing one arm each.

The king and his friend did not know what hit them, but they instantly knew something was about to happen the moment they both touched the water.

A massive whirlwind appeared in the midst of the youths. It began to drag everyone against the middle. The two lovebirds, at the moment relaxing on a stone near the shore, were suddenly dragged of it, into the water. Hitome and Fujimoto had no time to react before they to were in the water. Before any of the 16 peoples had the time to react, they were all pulled down under the water and they all blacked out.

* * *

Hitome was one of the first to wake up. As she slowly regained her consciousness, she immediately knew something was different. She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. This was not Japan, at least not a place she knew of!

Her and the rest of the class was lying spread around a huge fountain surrounded by flowers she had never seen before. Around them were tall stonewalls, held up by big stone pillars. They seemed to be in some kind of ancient castle.

"Hitome-san!" she heard behind her. Fujimoto was standing in the fountain. He was trying to get Murata out of the water.

That was when she noticed the two black-haired boys still in the fountain. She rushed to her feet and quickly went over. She grabbed Yuri under the arms and dragged him out. She laid him besides Murata in the grass surrounding the fountain. Neither of the boys had awakened yet.

By now, all the other students had woken up and realised their situation. They all seemed pretty frightened. Soubi and Shirayuki was holding each other, trying to find support in their other half. Everyone had gathered in a group surrounding the two teachers and the unconscious boys.

"Everything is going to be all right." she told them. "We just need to figure out where we are"

She looked down on Yuri once again. He showed no sign of waking up. Neither were Murata. _"Why are Yuri and Murata still unconscious? Everyone else have woken up."_ she thought to herself.

"Rin, grab Yuri! Izumi, you take Murata! We can't stay here. Let's see if we can find someone around here"

* * *

The group gathered even closer together. Rin had Yuri on his back and Izumi carried Murata the same way. Hitome and Fujimoto stood in the front. Just as they were about to leave, Fujimoto saw someone coming their way.

"Hello there! Could you please help us? We are kind of lost…" was all he could say before he saw the man in front of him clearly.

The person before them was not like anything Hitome had ever seen before. He was tall and was walking with an authority unlike anything she had ever seen. His hair was grey, pulled back in a low ponytail with a few strands lose in front of his face. He wore a long military green garment that could only be described as a coat. In his hand was a long sword, and it was pointed towards them!

* * *

Gwendal was taking a break from his work. Now that the king was gone, he had twice as much paperwork to do. Even so, he needed a break once in a while. As he usually does, he walked over to his mother's garden. He would feel more relaxed after a breath of fresh air surrounded by his mother's flowers.

But when he started to get close to the garden, he could hear voices. He could not hear what they said. The intruders seemed to talk some kind of language he did not know. He took his sword out if its scabbard and slowly, but confidently, walked around the corner.

When he saw the scene in front of him he was completely shocked. In front of the fountain stood a group of 16 people, where most of them seemed to wear almost nothing. But then he could se two familiar faces amongst the group. "Heika! Daikenja!" he called out for them. He did not get an answer. They he saw that they were being carried. _This group is trying to kidnap His Majesty!_

"Guards!" Gwendal called out through the hallways. Almost immediately a dozen soldiers came running, surrounding the unfamiliar group.

* * *

Wolfram was sitting in his study writing a report on a recent patrol he had been on. Yet, his mind just could not focus on the task at hand. All he could think of was his beloved Yuri. Although it only had been about four days since he left, Wolfram was already missing Yuri's warm embrace.

Just as he was about to start writing again, someone came barging into his room.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked as he turned around, only to find a very uneasy Gwendal standing in the door.

"What is it, brother? Is something wrong?" he asked slowly as a bad feeling was sneaking in over him.

"It's… It's his majesty… He was…" and that was all Gwendal could say before Wolfram pushed him out of the doorway, barging out to find his Yuri.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Secret is Revealed

**First of all: Thanks to everyone that have left a review on this story. You inspire me to keep writing!**

 **Secondly: In this chapter everything written in bold will be said in the opposite language than what is natural for that character. So when Hitome is in focus, the bold text will be the demon language, as for Yuri the bold text will be Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Secret is Revealed

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in his bed and felt completely exhausted and confused. No matter how much he tried, he could not remember how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembers was waking up in this bed together with Wolfram. And with that thought he looked around and saw no other than Wolfram sitting by the bedside, bent forward as he slept, still holding Yuri's hand.

Yuri slowly sat up on his elbows. Wolfram noticed the movement and instantly woke up.

"Yuri! You're awake!" he said with a smile.

"Wolfram… What happened?" Yuri asked. He was still confused, but his memories started to reappear. The beginning of the day started to make sense.

"A group of unknown individuals tried to kidnap you and Murata, Heika. Fortunately, Gwendal noticed the attempt and intervened. You and Murata have been unconscious for three days now." Conrad approached the bed. He had been standing by the windows.

"Conrad, call me Yuri. You're my godfather, after all! And what do you mean with unconscious?"

"All right, Yuri." Conrad answered with a smile. "You and Murata have both been unconscious for three days now. Gisela could not find anything wrong with any of you, except that your Maryoku was very low."

"And what happened to the unknown group?"

"They were all placed in the castle dungeon. We believed you would want to judge theme yourself."

"Well then you were correct. Bring them to the throne room immediately. I will see theme there."

"But, Yuri, you just woke up! Are you strong enough to do this? We can wait until you are better." Wolfram said. He was worried about his husband.

"Don't worry, Wolf. I feel fine!" Yuri answered. And it was true. He felt completely fine, except for some of his memories was still missing. He remembered leaving Shin Makoku to go on a school trip, but after that everything is black.

"As you wish, Heika." Conrad said as he bowed and left the room.

Yuri sighed. He had told Conrad to call him Yuri for three years now, but it never seemed to work.

Yuri looked up at his husband. He was standing by his bed with a worried look on his face. Yuri smiled. He reached up and took hold of the blonde bishonen and pulled him down on top of himself. As he did this, he quickly found Wolfram's lips and greeted them with his own. They stayed there for a minute, just kissing each other.

"Even though it was only a few hours for me, I still missed you Wolf" Yuri said as he stared deep into his husband's eyes.

"I missed you to, wimp" said Wolfram and planted one more kiss on Yuri's lips.

"Now, you have to get dressed. You can't greet criminals in your pyjamas" he said with a smirk.

* * *

Hitome was scared, and so was the rest of her class. Even Fujimoto was uneasy. After the incident in the garden they had all been locked up at some place that looked a lot like a dungeon. No matter how much they asked, no one would answer their questions. It seemed like not a single person here talked Japanese. Even the guards standing in front of their door talked in some kind of strange language.

They had been down here for about three days. Hitome was not sure, but regarding how many times food had been brought down she guessed four days. Pretty soon after they were brought here they got some new clothes, which was good since all of the students was still in their swimwear. They were now dressed in some kind of medieval costumes. The girls were wearing ankle-length white dresses with no embroidery or decorations of any kind. It was made with a soft fabric and was kind of elegant. It was actually quite comfortable. As for the boys, they were wearing black pants and simple white shirts. They seemed to be quite comfortable in their outfits too, except the fact that the only underwear they were given was some kind of black G-string.

As Hitome thought back on the past few days, she could not help but worry. She worried about their future. It was clear that they were accused for something, but without a way of communication there was no way to explain what had happened. Not that Hitome had an explanation. She was also worried about Yuri and Murata. They had not been brought down here with them. The last she had seen of them was that they were lying on the ground were Rin and Izumi had been forced to put down the two boys, as the man in green and another beautiful man in white tried to shake them awake. Then Hitome was forced around a corner and had not seen the boys since. She just hoped they were all right.

Then she could hear steps coming down the stairs above them. Everyone in the cell reacted to the sound, gathering a little closer together. The guard outside also reacted as the stood up a little taller to show their respect to the man coming down the stairs.

" **Hello Dacascos. I will need you to open the door. The king has awoken and wishes to see them."** said Conrad to the main guard at the doors.

Hitome could hear something being said, but she could not understand what it was. It seemed to be an order, because the door was opened right after. A man dressed in a greenish uniform with red details entered the room and spoke:

" **I will need you all to come with me. His majesty wishes to see you."**

She could not understand what he said, but she understood that something was about to happen.

"Please, sir. You must listen. We haven't done anything!" Fujimoto exclaimed all of a sudden.

The man in front of them looked shocked for a moment, but quickly brushed it of. He spoke again, this time in Japanese:

"My name is Conrad Weller. I will need you all to come with me. His majesty wishes to see you."

Hitome was relived. Finally someone that spoke Japanese!

"Please, sir. Do you know what happened with…" was all she could say before she was interrupted.

"Please, do not speak another word before we are with the king. He will be your judge." was all this man, Conrad, said before exiting the cell, clearly wanting them to follow. And what else could they do but follow?

* * *

Yuri sat on the throne with Wolfram standing right behind him. Günter stood besides him and explained the situation further.

"The men and women was found in the garden together with you and Murata, both of you unconscious. They were immediately arrested and have been in our dungeon for three days now. We have given them food and water of course, together with some clothes."

"Why give them clothes? Was not their own clothes good enough?" Yuri asked. He was only giving this conversation half of his concentration. With the other half he tried to remember what had happened. He could now remember the bus ride and arriving at the location for the class trip.

"They didn't have much clothes, your majesty. Most of the women wore only their underwear and the men had only some shorts."

"Why would they come here not wearing any clothes? And was they found in the…"

Yuri suddenly remembered what had happened. He remembered the lake and the beach. The game in the water. The boys having their fun, pushing Yuri and Murata into the water. He instantly knew what had happened; yet he did not understand how or why.

"Yuri, is everything all right?" Wolfram asked when Yuri stopped in the middle of a sentence.

"Yes, wolf. I'm fine. I just remembered what happened. I know who these people are!"

"Wait, you know them! How?"

Yuri was just about to answer when the door opened and Conrad entered, followed by Hitome, Fujimoto and the rest of his class.

* * *

 **Again; thank you so much for reading my story. I really appreciate it. The plot will turn and be even more exciting in the future. Until then, if you like this story, please leave a review if you have the time. It means a lot to me to hear your thoughts on the story.**

 **Arigato!**


	6. Chapter 6 - This Requires an Explanation

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for all wonderful review on this story. I will try to update every day or every other day, but I am entering a very stressful period of time so please don't get mad if there is a couple of days between the episodes.**

 **This chapter will focus on Yuri explaining everything to his class. I will also introduce most of the characters from the anime that will have a larger role in this story. So I thought I should introduce my characters as well, so you can get to know them a little better. This will not fit into the story, so here we go.**

 **Hitome Sato (just called Hitome)is Yuri's and Muratas's teacher from Earth. She is going to have a big role, as you might have noticed.**

 **Fujimoto Akio (just called Fujimoto) is the principal from school and Hitome's boss. Have become good friends with Hitome over the last couple of days.**

 **Izumi is kind of the leader of the class. Plays tough, but is a really nice guy. Friends with everyone in class.**

 **Rin is Izumi's best frind. He follows him through everything.**

 **Ritsuka is kind of shy and reticent. He don't talk much, but is liked by everyone.**

 **Soubi is the lovebird. He is madly in love with his girlfriend, Shirayuki, and talks about her all the time he is not with her.**

 **Seigi is the outsider. He is kind of dark and mysterious, but he has a kind heart that no one really knows until now.**

 **Haru is the leader amongst the girls and are often challenging Izumi. She has a strong heart and is friendly to everyone.**

 **Tokaku is Haru's best friend. She always looks up to Haru and follows her through everything. Has a crush on Haru, but no one is supposed to know that.**

 **Shirayuki is also a lovebird, just like her boyfriend. She does not like being away from him, and will do everything to help him. She is strong and independent.**

 **Tamaki is the class dive. She is superficial and a little mean sometimes. As long as it is possible she wears high heels, a dress or a skirt and a ton of makeup. She is not the most popular person in class.**

 **Saya is Tamaki's best friend. She follows in her friends footsteps, but often stays behind for a little while to clean up Tamaki's mess.**

 **Midori is the second smarts person in class (next after Murata) and she knows she is. She can sometimes be a little insensitive, but she alway tries to fix every mistake she makes.**

 **Yukio is also kind of reticent, but when she takes a step forward you better listen. She can always find a way to keep the class motivated and she is friends with everyone.**

 **Yeah, so there you have it! That is my own characters. Some will be more in the story than others, but i will try to get everyone in.**

 **And, please, if you have the time to write a review, do it. It means a lot to me to hear what you guys think of my story. You inspire me to keep writing every time you write a review.**

 **Also, the firs part of this chapter will follow the "rules" from chapter 5, where every dialogue written in bold is in the demon language.**

* * *

Chapter 6

This Requires an Explanation

As they entered the room, Hitome was completely shocked. After everything that had happened here in this strange world, this was the last thing she expected. They entered a huge hall. The walls were white with golden details. A red carpet laid stretched from the doors to a high-backed red chair and followed the wall up behind it. The chair was highly decorated with gold, and looked much like one of the old thrones you can see at museums. And on this throne sat Yuri.

Hitome's mind raced as she tried to get a grip on the situation. They had all been placed in some kind of jail-cell for three days, all except Yuri and Murata. Murata was still nowhere to be seen, but now Yuri was sitting right in front of her. She had used three days to worry about what had happened to her two students, and now he was sitting here without a scratch.

"Sensei! Mina!" Yuri exclaimed. He suddenly rose from his chair and walked down the few steps in front of him.

" **Heika! What are you doing? These people tried to kidnap you!"**

The man in white, the same man as Hitome had seen standing over Yuri three days ago, spoke to him. Hitome could not understand what was said, but Yuri could.

" **It's all right, Günter. This is my class from Earth."**

" **What? How did they…"**

" **I don't know, Günter. I will try to figure this out. Just know that I am not in danger."**

During this dialogue, Hitome and the rest of the group just stood there in awe. How did Yuri know this language?

* * *

Yuri could see that his class was… well he didn't exactly have a word for it. Some were just looking confused, some were scared and some, like Hitome-sensei, just stood there and watched him. He could only imagine what was going through their heads. When he arrived for the firs time, he was quickly found by Conrad and he explained everything for Yuri. His class had been in this world for three days, not ever getting an explanation. They couldn't even understand the language!

As he reached the last step he figured he should say something, probably also try to explain the situation.

"Ehh… Hello everyone…" _Not the best start, Yuri._

"Yuri… You're all right? I was worried… What is going on? Where are we?" Hitome asked with a very confused, and relieved, look.

"Don't worry. I will explain everything. Lets just move to another room where we can all sit down."

Yuri made a sign to show everyone to follow him. As they all left the room he turned around a little bit.

" **Günter, could you tell everyone to gather in the gardens. And tell Anissina to bring 14 of her Japanese to demon language translators.**

 **And Wolf, please come with me. I have absolutely no idea what to do!"**

* * *

 **A/N: After this point, everything is said in the demon language and will all be written regularly (not bold).**

* * *

Just 15 minutes later they were all gathered around a table in the gardens. Yuri thought the outdoor-environment would help his classmates to be a little calmer while he explained.

Hitome, Fujimoto and the 12 students had all been equipped with an earpiece that allowed them to understand and speak the demon language. The device was similar to the one Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal used when they visited Earth in search for Mirror's Depth, the last forbidden box.

"Now, Yuri; could you please explain all of this before I loose my mind?" Izumi asked.

"Ah, yes of course!" Yuri was a bit distracted. He had just talked with Gisela, who had been watching over Murata until he woke up. Something he just did. And the first thing he did was storm out of the castle on a horse, heading for the Original King's Temple.

"I should probably start with apologizing for the ruff treatment you have received here. This is not like we usually treat guests."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Yuri" said Hitome. "You were not responsible for whatever it was that happened."

"Well, I still feel like I should apologize. It may not been my intention or idea to place you all in the dungeon, but as head of this country, all decisions made while I am here are my responsibility."

Yuri could see that he was not doing a good job explaining this. His class and teachers looked even more confused then when he began.

"Okay, I'll start with the beginning. You are now in Shin Makoku, also called the great demon kingdom. We are no longer on Earth, but in another world. On this world, humans and demons used to live at war with each other. This has now changed, and the two races lives peacefully together. Most of the demons possess great magical abilities, mostly by controlling an element.

We are now in Blood Pledge Castle, in what may be called the capitol of Shin Makoku. This is where I live with my family as the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku."

He could see in his classmates' faces that they had questions. But before anyone could ask, he raised a hand to stop them.

"Let me introduce everyone here before you ask me anything. I believe you have many questions that are better answered by someone who have lived here their whole life.

First of, let me present my beloved husband, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"You don't have to introduce me as your husband, wimp. I am also one of your closest advisors."

"I'm not a wimp! And yes, you're right. But I want them to know just how much I love you."

Yuri could still see some confused looks, but most of his guests seemed do calm down a little.

"Here in Shin Makoku, gender doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is love.

And this is Lord Conrad Weller, my godfather and trusted advisor and bodyguard. I believe you have already met him"

Conrad took a step forward, as he had been standing behind Yuri.

"And so we have Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. He is also one of my advisors, and acts like a stand in when I am not here."

Gwendal simply nodded from where he stood leaned against the railing.

"We have Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff, who is an inventor. She was the one to invent the earpieces that you are now wearing."

Anissina waved from her spot besides Gwendal.

"This is Gisela von Christ, one of our most skilled healers and a close friend of mine."

Gisela had an awkward smile as she took a few steps backwards. She was not pleased with all the attention.

"And this is her father, Lord Günter von Christ. He is also one of my advisors and acts as my Shin Makoku teacher."

Günter was about to say something, probably something about how happy he was to here Yuri say such kind words, but was stopped by Conrad. He received a thankful smile from Yuri as thanks for the action.

"That is about everyone. We are just missing one person. Where is she?"

And just as Yuri said that he could here a joyful exclamation from the hallway.

"Yuri!"

"Ah, there she is!" Yuri said as he rose from his chair and walked over to great her.

Greta came running down the hall and threw herself I Yuri's arms.

"I missed you, Yuri!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart!" said Yuri as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

He turned towards the table again.

"And this, everyone, is my daughter, Greta."

"Hello everyone" Greta said. She was pleased to finally meet some of Yuri's other friends.

* * *

"Wait, Yuri! Did you just say daughter?" Hitome was shocked. The girl in front of her looked about 13 years old. There was no way Yuri could be her father.

"Well, yes. But she is adopted, so don't worry."

And with that, Hitome relaxed a little bit. But still, this was so much to take in. They were in another world. Demons and magic exist. Yuri is married. And then someone asked an obvious question.

"Where is Murata?" Midori was the one to ask.

Hitome was disappointed in herself for not asking that question herself. Murata were her student, after all.

"Oh, yeah. Well, he woke up about half an hour ago, while we all were still in the throne room. He immediately took a horse up to the Original King's Temple. I believe he wished to talk to someone there. I am sure that he will return soon."

And in that moment, Murata came running down the hallway, headed straight towards them. He looked worried, almost scared.


	7. Chapter 7 - Something is Wrong

**Hello again, my dear readers!**

 **I am so sorry for a somewhat late update. I said in the last chapter that I would update every day or every other day. But I am in my last weeks of this term at school, so we have so many tests and presentation that I think I'm starting to go crazy. And in the middle of all this, me and my family are moving from a three-story house to an apartment. So there have been absolutely no time to write over these past few days.**

 **I will try to write as much as possible, but there will probably be several days between each update.**

 **And lastly: Thanks for all amazing support I have gotten form everyone. You are all amazing!**

 **Let's start the story! I know you all are waiting in** **excitement, so here it is:**

* * *

Chapter 7

Something is Wrong

When Yuri saw Murata he instantly knew something was wrong. The Great Sage was worried, almost scared. Murata was never scared!

When Murata came closer to the table he suddenly stopped. He was not expecting his class to be seated there.

"Eh, Shibuya? What is happening here?"

"Well, baka, can't you see? I'm trying to explain this whole thing to our class. We were actually just talking about you."

"Murata-kun! You're alright!" Midori exclaimed exited.

"Well, of course I'm alright. This is my home after all. I have been here far longer than anyone still alive." Murata was very careful to say _still alive._

Now it was time for Fujimoto to ask a question. "What do you mean by that, mister Murata?"

"Well, haven't Shibuya told you?"

"No, not yet. I was going to tell them, but I didn't get the chance before you came running here. Why don't you tell them yourself?"

Murata pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Fine. Here in this world I am known as the Great Sage. I am the reincarnation of the Daikenja, a man who were an advisor and a friend of the Original King, Shinou. As I have reincarnated through the past 4,000 years I still remember every life I have lived. Does that answer your question, Fujimoto-sama?"

"You're far too humble, my friend. You weren't just a friend, you were my only friend, Daikenja." Shinou had appeared on the Great Sage's shoulder.

Murata took to fixing his glasses once again. He also shook his head before he answered.

"What have I told you about appearing on my shoulder?"

"Well, where else should I be? And also, I needed to get your attention. Or rather, King Yuri's."

"What is it, Shinou?" Yuri asked. His curiosity was awakened. Shinou almost never left the temple. This must be something important!

"I do believe that is a matter that should be discussed in private." And with that, Shinou disappeared from Murata's shoulder.

Yuri looked over at his classmates. He had completely forgot about them for a moment. They all looked quite shocked. Well, they had just seen a "ghost".

"Okay, everyone. That was Shinou, the original king of this country. He is no longer alive, but because of his great powers he is able to stay in this world."

His classmates did not seem relaxed with that explanation. Some were still shocked and some even seemed scared.

"Günter. Gisela. Please show our guests to their rooms. They be staying here until we can get them back to their world. We will see each other again for dinner. If you have any questions, I will answer them then.

Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal. Please come with me. We have matters to attend to."

And with that, Yuri left.

* * *

Tokaku sat on the only bed in the room she shared with Haru. _"We are currently reconstruction our guest-wing, so I am afraid the most of you will have to share rooms"_ had the man in white, Günter, said to them as he lead them down the hallways. Yuri had left with Murata and some other people to discuss something. She could still not believe that Yuri, a boy she had known since first grade, was the king in a different world. And he was married, with a boy even.

 _He said that gender does not matter, as long as there is love._ Tokaku glanced over at the bathroom in the end of the room. Haru was in there right now, getting herself cleaned up before dinner. Not long after they arrived at the room, a maid had come by with some new clothes. Two dresses. What else was there to expect in a kingdom that was so much alike Earth in medieval times. Tokaku had already dressed. She was wearing a deep-blue and silver dress that matched her raven-black hair perfectly. The cut was elegant and fitting for a dinner. She truly felt like she was going to a ball, not a dinner. But still, it was a dinner with a king.

"So, what do you think?" Haru had emerged from the bathroom. She wore a bright red dress with golden embroidery. Her red hair had been tied up in a golden ribbon. She stood tall and seemed worthy of such a dress. _She looks like a princess_ Tokaku thought. She rose from her seat on the bed.

"You look wonderful, Haru. That dress suits you very well." she said, not once taking her eyes of her best friend.

"Thank you so much, Tokaku! You look lovely yourself!" Haru answered her friend.

Tokaku could not help but to feel a warmth in her heart as Haru gave her a compliment. Although she knew what she truly felt for her best friend, she had not dared to say a word about it to anyone. It had been two years since she first realized that she had fallen in love with Haru. They had been best friends for years and they had always cared for each other, but Tokaku knew she wanted to be more than friend with the beautiful girl in front of her. But she also knew that she would never have the courage to tell Haru about her true feelings.

* * *

"Another attack, you say?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. The Beating Heart attacked our borders once again. But they where few and easily outnumbered and defeated."

They had all gathered in Yuri's study. Yuri sat behind his desk with Wolfram on his right. Conrad sat at his left with Gwendal besides him. Murata was standing at the end of the table.

"How many times must I say this, Conrad? Call me Yuri! You are my godfather, after all!"

"Yes, Yuri." Conrad answered with a smile.

"Anyway. So the Beating Heart is on the move once again. It has been months since we last heard anything about them. Why act now?"

"That is my question to answer, Shibuya. Or rather Shinou, but since he does not want to come here himself, I have to be the one to explain."

"Well, then. Tell me, Murata"

"The attack on our borders was just an distraction. Their true target laid far away for the place they attacked. As our forces were busy defeating the attacking force, a small group snuck over our borer to a temple laying here."

Murata showed them a map over Shin Makoku. He was pointing towards outer border of the Christ territory. The red dot representing the attack was on the other side or the territory.

"Here they stole something I thought was long gone. Another relic from my past, you might say."

"Yes, Sage. What did they take?" asked Gwendal, clearly not pleased with this news.

"A device I made once I was reincarnated as a demon on Earth. A device that makes it possibly to travel between our two worlds."


End file.
